


Harper Isabel Todd

by geek_on_a_leash



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred doesn't die, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall is Done, Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Tim Drake, Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bisexual Roy Harper, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is an idiot, Cassandra Cain is Orphan, City of Bane is a pile of shit, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Detective Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duke Thomas is Signal, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Roy Harper, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Jason Todd, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Heroes in Crisis Spoilers (DCU), Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Not Okay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Multiverse, POV Leslie Thompkins, Parent Jason Todd, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Past Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Post-Comic: Red Hood and the Outlaws v2 25 Starting or Ending, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Duke Thomas, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Talia al Ghul, RHATO 25, RHATO25, Roy Harper Deserves Better, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Single Parent Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Teenage Jonathan Samuel Kent, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Timeline What Timeline, after RHATO 25, bruce wayne is suspicious of his kids, bruce wayne needs a slap in the face, harper isabel todd, protect jason todd no matter the cost, the baby is going to be the cutest thing ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek_on_a_leash/pseuds/geek_on_a_leash
Summary: "Isabel Todd," Leslie turned to Jason, "your daughter."‐----------It's been 3 months since Roy saved his ass yet again, 3 months since he's been banished from Gotham and disowned by his father, 3 months since his 'father' almost killed him.In a matter of 10 months, he lost his girlfriend, his base of operations, his team, his family and his city. What else does he have to lose?Jason comes back to Gotham to yank the old man's ears some more and show Batman who's really the boss. At least that was the plan until he gets the call from Leslie Tompkins.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Isabel Ardila/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s), Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place 3 months after RHATO 25, Jason's plan is to take over the Iceberg lounge.
> 
> For this story Talia Al Ghul didn't order the hit on Damian, Ra's did.  
> When Jason was with the League of Assassins he met Damian but it's a time that's blurred in both their minds.
> 
> It's full on batfam.  
> Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian, Stephanie, Cassandra, Duke, Barbara, Kate, Bruce, Selina and of course MVP ALFRED PENNYWORTH. 
> 
> The timeline? What timeline?
> 
> She's so cute. Too cute. So much fluff but also hurt 'cause Batfam.

**Jason's safe-house, Gotham**

"Jason? This is Leslie Tompkins, call me back as soon as you can, it's very important, don't worry I'm not going to tell _him_ but please call me."  
  
Jason had been back in Gotham for 3 weeks and hadn't triggered any bat-alerts, this was his most secure safe-house. The message from Leslie was 2 weeks old on a number that Jason rarely used but usually always checked. He cursed under his breath, he loved Leslie and she wouldn't call unless it was important, especially after the public beat down he took a few months back. He called her from another number.  
  
"Hey, what's up doc? It's Jason-"  
  
_"Thank God, I-I was worried, I saw the news and you just disappeared,"_ <span;>her voice was filled with relief.  
  
"If it's not a crow bar, you've got nothing to worry about," Jason joked.  
  
_"It's not funny, but anyway, how long do you need to get to the clinic?"_  
  
"20 minutes tops, is everything okay?"  
  
_"Come in a car not a bike, don't be late, and don't draw attention."_  
  
**20 minutes later, Tompkins Clinic**  
  
"Doc?" Jason checked her office.  
  
"In here," she called from the VIP room reserved for bat-fam injuries.  
  
Jason started worrying, if one of the bats or birds were hurt and Leslie called him, it means something bad has happened or it was a trap. Leslie wouldn't lure him into a trap, right?  
  
"What's going on?" Jason had all his guards up as he went into the room.  
  
"No one other than me is here, well and her," Leslie was standing over a crib.  
  
"Okay, who's she?" Jason asked walking to the baby.  
  
"Isabel Todd," Leslie turned to face Jason, "your daughter."  
  
"If this is a joke doc, it's not funny," Jason took a step back.  
  
"It's not, this is Isabel Ardila's daughter, she came to me after you shot Penguin, she remembered you saying I knew everything," she explained, "she was scared because she thought you might've, well we all thought you were, again," Leslie choked on her words.  
  
"Easy, doc, I'm alive and kicking," Jason reassured her.  
  
"Well, she didn't know that, and-"  
  
"Where's Isabel?"  
  
"She passed last week Jason, I'm so sorry," Leslie said sadly.  
  
"She what? How? Why- when?" Jason was about to breakdown.  
  
"Childbirth was complicated, she left you a letter, she asked me to give it to you if I ever saw you again," Leslie handed him the letter.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?" Jason stared at the baby, his baby.  
  
"I don't know, but she came to me, because she knew she might not make it through childbirth and she wanted her to be raised by you or someone you trusted."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"2 weeks, she's healthy and really strong."  
  
"2 weeks old, she was born on april 16th?" Jason started counting.  
  
"Exactly," Leslie nodded, "I called Alfred to ask about you, he didn't know anything, I didn't tell him about her."  
  
"Okay," he nodded, the last time him and Isabel were together was on his birthday, she was already pregnant.  
  
Jason sat down on the chair in front of the crib and opened the letter.  
  
_"Dear Jason,_  
  
_I'm sorry, about everything, I'm sorry I broke up with you on your birthday, I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls. If you're reading this, it means I didn't make it through childbirth. I should've told you when I first found out but I was mad at you for some reason that is so insignificant right now._  
  
_I shouldn't have asked you to give up your job for me, I should've stayed to at least hear your answer, but I assumed we'd both be better off. I was going to tell you, I swear, but then I saw the news, I went to Leslie Tompkins, you always said you trusted her._  
  
_I have something_ _called_ _Preeclampsia it's a pregnancy complication characterized by high blood pressure and signs of damage to another organ system, most often the liver and kidneys. Preeclampsia usually begins after 20 weeks of pregnancy in women whose blood pressure had been normal, that's the google definition._  
  
_I found out really late, I tried to work as much as I could to save money, so I skipped a few appointments. Doctor Tompkins said that my chances of survival are good, but that I should prepare for the worst because it was discovered late and badly handled by my old doctors. I made her sign papers that the baby is the priority not me._  
  
_She will recognize your voice, I have your voicemails, I used to record you when you sang in the shower, Roy sent me a few other videos of you singing random songs, I always made sure she heard your voice._  
  
_I love her, I love her so much, I'm so sorry, I know you're going to be the best father she could dream of having, take care of our girl Jason, please take care of her, I don't want her to end up in the system, you know how horrible the system can be._  
  
_I named her Isabel Todd, I know it's a bit narcissistic of me, but if I don't make it, I don't want her to forget about me, you can choose her first name. She's yours, I promise, she's yours._  
  
_Doctor Tompkins will put you in contact with my lawyer, for everything I own, it's all hers, I know you don't need it, but I want her to know I didn't leave her with nothing. The lawyer will not get involved in your 'business', but everything is in order. I don't want my parents anywhere near her, please Jason, keep them away. My last will and testament are with the lawyer, he will deliver the ashe after the cremation, you don't meet them, ever, please._

  
_Tell her I loved her, kiss her for me, don't let her grow up thinking I didn't love her._  
  
_Love always_  
  
_Isabel"_  
  
Jason wiped away his tears and stared back to his daughter.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Leslie came back with a bag, "I will help you with anything you might need."  
  
"Where's Isabel?" Jason managed to ask.  
  
"She asked to be cremated," Leslie explained, "but I haven't yet, she's in the morgue, if you want to say goodbye."  
  
"Did she get to hold her?" Jason stared at the baby.  
  
"She did, we took a few pictures," Leslie handed him the pictures, "her condition was caught late, and her previous doctors didn't know what they were doing, I did everything I could," she said in a regret filled voice.  
  
"I'm sure you did," Jason walked out of the room into Leslie's office and sunk down on the couch.  
  
"It's okay, take your time," Leslie followed him.  
  
"I, I, I need to buy a crib and a baby seat and a stroller and diapers and food, what am I going to feed her? She's supposed to be breastfeeding but she can't, because Isabel is, oh god," Jason laughed hysterically, "oh god, I have a baby, a baby without a mother, because I pushed her away, and, and, if I'd been there Isabel wouldn't have had to work extra shifts she would still be here-"  
  
"Jason, this isn't your fault," Leslie sat next to him and patted his shoulder, "the way her condition was handled caused the extra complications, it wasn't even her fault for working extra hours, I promise this isn't your fault either. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"How long can you keep her here?"  
  
"As long as you need, but I don't know how long before _h_ _e_ stumbles in."  
  
"Okay, good, I need to buy stuff, she can sleep in my bed tonight but I need a carseat to take her home and food she needs food-"  
  
"Jason, do you want to hold her first?" Leslie picked up the baby and walked to the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Jason nodded, "let me wash my hands first."  
  
Jason nearly scrubbed his skin off. He went back to the couch and took the baby from Leslie. He held the baby horizontally at his chest level, slid his hand from her bottom up to support her neck. He gently nudge the baby’s head into the crook of his elbow. While still cradling her head, he moved his hand from the supporting arm to her bottom. His free arm will be able to do other things or provide extra support.  
  
Jason felt his heart bursting, he was holding his baby girl, he was heartbroken about Isabel passing but he was going to make sure his baby had everything she needed.  
  
"Isabel said you should add a name," Leslie smiled, "have you thought of one?"  
  
"I," he stared at the baby, who has always been there no matter what? Who nearly died to save him countless times? Who chose to be his friend? Who fought off Batman for him? "Harper," Jason's eyes widened when the baby opened her eyes, they were blue.  
  
"I think she likes it, Harper Isabel Todd, that's a beautiful name."

"Hi, Princess, I'm Jason, your dad, I'm going to make sure you have everything you're ever going to need, I will protect you from everything, I promise," he brought his free hand to fix Harper's shirt when her hands moved, he touched her little fingers and then she grabbed onto one of his, "oh my God, I love you."  
  
"She already ate before you came, I'll show you how to change a diaper later," Leslie said.  
  
"Okay," Jason kept staring at the baby, "she's so small."  
  
"She is," Leslie smiled, "if you go now you can still buy a crib, Isabel already got a stroller/carseat with her."  
  
"Right, I don't want to let her go," he whispered.  
  
"Okay, whenever you're ready."  
  
**Jason's safe-house**  
  
Jason installed the crib in record time. He added the mattress and the sheets he bought and cleaned. He also hung the Harper sign the salesperson suggested on the crib along with a little crown. He laid Harper down to sleep and pulled out his phone.  
  
He didn't know what to do, he knew someone who always did.  
  
"It's me," he paused, "I know I should've called before, I'm okay, but I need your help, it's really important, I'll text you the address," Jason hung up and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Do you like the name?
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going! 🖤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is on the way!  
> Harper Isabel Todd meets some people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too excited for this story so I'm updating!  
> I have a few chapters already written, especially future chapters, but like, tiny baby with giant and hurt Jason.

**Jason's safe-house**

Jason was standing above the crib. She hasn't cried yet, babies are supposed to cry. He kept putting his finger under her nose to make sure she was breathing. He was waiting for help, help was on the way. He wanted to call Roy, but Roy was in rehab, Roy _needed_ rehab, he'll call Roy once everything is settled.

Jason was still holding his phone, a contact open, finger hovering over the call button.

Bruce Wayne.

No he wasn't calling Bruce, no matter how much he wanted.

BZZ BZZ

The alarm systems went off, Jason locked his phone, took his gun and went to the door.

"Master Jason, put that away, I came as fast as I could," Alfred came in with groceries, he always filled their fridges when he visited.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit on edge," Jason put the gun away.

"What's the problem?" Alfred set the groceries on the kitchen table and faced Jason for the first time since the big fight, he was about to assess what he saw, the injuries his son left on his grandson, that's when he noticed the stroller.

"She's inside," Jason walked to his room not looking at Alfred.

"Goodness gracious," Alfred stared at baby Harper, "Jason?"

"She hasn't cried, I checked her diaper it's clean, but I changed it anyway, I gave her a bottle she didn't eat, I keep checking if she's breathing, I don't know what to do," Jason looked at Alfred then handed him Isabel's letter.

"My boy, I'm so sorry," Alfred hugged Jason when he finished the letter.

"I don't know what to do Alfred."

"It's okay, we'll figure it out," Alfred gently patted Jason's back.

"I'm turning the other bedroom into a nursery, but I need to buy everything and I'm meeting the lawyer tomorrow, I have to baby proof the place, I need to buy baby books to know what to do."

"Jason, calm down, I'm right here," Alfred smiled sadly, "I don't mean anything by the question, but don't you want to make sure she's yours?"

"I already called Tim, I can't do the test myself, even if she's not, I'm taking care of her, but anyway now that you're here I can go pee," Jason ran to the bathroom, Tim was the least likely of the birds to run to Bruce immediately.

"Hello little princess," Alfred smiled down to Harper, "you're in for a very interesting life."

"Jay I'm really glad you're okay but you need a better security system, and honestly what is it that can't wait, and why can't you do it, like I have stuff to do, and like B will be super pissed that you're back," Tim yelled as he came in.

"Master Tim, keep it down," Alfred scolded from the door frame of Jason's room.

"Alfred? Why are you here? Why is there a stroller here?"

"Keep any sharp objects in the living room before you come in," Alfred said.

"Who is this?" Tim asked carefully as he saw the baby, "where's Jason?"

"In the bathroom, I suspect he hasn't used it since she arrived," Alfred kept smiling at the baby.

"Tim, thank God," Jason came out.

"Jay, who's this?" Tim took the letter from Alfred.

Jason went back to staring at Harper and explained everything, telling them Leslie and the lawyer were the only people who knew.

"Jay, I'm so sorry," Tim said sadly.

"I want you to make sure she's mine, I'm positive she is, but I need to double check, I can't do it myself."

"Whatever you need, I have my mini lab with me," Tim nodded, "we're not telling anyone right?"

"Not one soul, especially Bruce," Alfred checked the bag Leslie packed, "I have to go shopping, do you have anything for me to alter my appearance, I can't possibly be seen buying baby items as Bruce Wayne's butler without alerting the press."

"I have wigs and beards in the closet," Jason answered still staring at Harper.

Alfred changed and left.

"Jay, I need a sample," Tim came back in after setting his lab in the kitchen.

"She's sleeping now, but there's a diaper in the trash it's clean so I don't know," Jason was looking at the baby with so much intensity.

"I'll check," Tim nodded taking the diaper.

"Tim"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Tim smiled and left the room.

Jason was observing her little chest go up and down as she slept. He was so scared she might disappear if he looked away. She was so small. He had to tell Roy, uncle Roy would lose his mind, especially when he hears her name. He wanted to tell Bruce, even after everything he really wanted to tell Bruce, but Alfred knew best.

Sometime passed, Jason doesn't know how much time and Harper started squirming in her sleep, quietly whining, her eyes moving rapidly. Jason panicked when she let out a louder whimper and opened her eyes a bit.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, daddy's here," he carefully picked her up, she started moving her lips spitting a bit, Jason reached for tissues and wiped her mouth, "it's okay, are you hungry?"

Jason walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of formula. Tim was struggling with the diaper and had many tabs on how to deal with an infant open on his laptop, it was cute.

"Here, that's saliva," Jason gave him the tissue, "can you fill a bowl with hot water so that I can warm this?"

"Sure," Tim immediately helped, "don't leave it for more than 2 minutes if the water is hot."

"Okay," Jason nodded gently rocking Harper in his arms.

"I think the diaper was empty," Tim said falling in love with the image of Jason holding a baby, _not now Drake_.

"Okay," Jason reached for the bottle, "squirt some on my arm, it can't be hot, Leslie said warm."

"Wait," Tim nearly dropped the bottle.

Harper started whimpering again.

"Hurry up, I don't want her to starve," Jason snapped as his forearm got nearly soaked with formula, "I know Alfred went shopping but that's the only bottle I have right now don't waste it."

"Sorry," Tim handed Jason the bottle and got a towel to wipe Jason's arm.

"That's your supposedly _smart_ uncle," Jason told her bringing the bottle to her lips, "but he's just stupid."

Harper latched on to the teat of the bottle and started sucking hard.

"You got to go easy, I only got one," Jason said, "Timbit look."

Harper was stretching her arms towards the bottle.

"She's so cute," Tim cooed, "I'm enhancing your security system first while I wait for the DNA extraction."

"Okay, you'll have to watch her when I put my weapons away."

"Jay, you know you can leave the room if she's sleeping right?"

"She's 2 weeks old, I'm not leaving her side until she goes to college," Jason answered as he carefully removed the bottle and wiped her tiny mouth again before giving her the food again.

"Okay," Tim bit his smile and started installing the new security system.

"I told you, he really is stupid, and everyone calls him the smart one," Jason told her, "the others are stupid too, but I don't know when you'll meet them-Tim look at her cheeks."

Tim immediately went to see.

"I think she's full," Tim said.

"Should I take the bottle?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I think she has to burp," Tim looked up how to do it, "okay give me the bottle and sit down."

Jason sat down and waited for instructions.

"Okay one of 3 ways," Tim started reading, "either: Sit upright and hold your baby against your chest. Your baby's chin should rest on your shoulder as you support the baby with one hand. With the other hand, gently pat your baby's back. Sitting in a rocking chair and gently rocking with your baby while you do this may also help," he watched as Jason executed.

"I need to buy a rocking chair," Jason said as he heard her burp, "she did it right?"

"She did," Tim grinned at Jason's excitement over a burp.

"You did it you little bad ass," Jason held her in front of him and saw her yawn, "she's mine alright, belly full and sleepy, come on Princess time for bed."

"You want to check her diaper?" Tim asked following Jason inside.

"She just ate, and I changed it when we got here, I think we're good for a few hours," Jason was covering her with the blanket.

"You want to remove her hat?"

The oh so cute tiny little white and sky blue hat.

"I don't want her to get cold," Jason fixed the blanket.

"It's 72° Jay, she won't get cold," Tim smiled reaching for the hat, "may I?"

"Sure, but don't hurt her."

"I won't," Tim slowly pulled the hat off, "hey, she has black hair, like you."

"Her eyes are blue too," Jason said with pride.

"Perfect Robin combo-"

"Never," Jason snatched the hat from Tim, "that's never happening."

Alfred chose that moment to come back with a lot of things, Jason and Tim helped him with the new things changing mat, diapers, formula and bottles, blankets, clothes, a small bathtub, a medical kit for babies, towels, wipes, powder, 3 different types of bassinets. Jason had no idea why he'd need 3 bassinets, but okay.

Alfred knows best.

Jason wasn't completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!! Let me know what you think!
> 
> How do you think the rest of the family will take it?
> 
> Who do you think will find out next?
> 
> Who do you want to find out next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a baby. He's alone in his safe-house with that baby, it's his first night as a dad. The night might be the bat's time to shine, but it's not Jason Todd's friend. The night brings out all of Jason Todd's insecurities and doubts. He talks to Harper about them.
> 
> Jason receives a few calls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like short chapters!
> 
> I didn't realize that the first 2 were that short! 
> 
> So this one is a fat one!
> 
> Since I gave her a birthday, I will use time frames, I think it's easier to keep up with her age!

**Jason’s safe-house, May 1 st, after midnight**

Alfred and Tim left. Alfred had to keep Bruce in check and Tim had to patrol, but they were coming by the next day. Tim insisted on going with Jason as his lawyer to meet with Isabel’s lawyer, Jason Todd’s living status was still an ambiguous affair and no one could out match Tim in any type of negotiations. Alfred would look after Harper while Tim and Jason dealt with the lawyer. Tim had already pulled every last piece of dust in the lawyer’s life.

Jason was alone in his safe-house.

Well, he wasn’t really alone, Harper was there with him.

Harper, his baby girl, his daughter, was there in his safe-house in Gotham city. Jason sat on his bed in front of the crib and watched her sleep. He had a daughter, a whole human being, a small one, but a very real human being, another life that was his responsibility.

He had a baby, a daughter, a child. How did that happen?

He knew how it happened he just couldn’t wrap his head around this. A few months ago he almost lost his life, on his _father_ ’s hands no less, and now he was a FATHER to a very small baby, babies are small that’s why they’re babies. Jason Todd was now a dad.

What if he turns out like Bruce? What if he turns out like Willis?

Jason Todd didn’t have a good role model in the parent department. One mother died of an overdose the other sold him out getting him killed. One dad hooked his mother on drugs and the other let him die and almost killed him a few times. Jason Todd was going to be a horrible parent, because Jason Todd didn’t have a good role model in the parent department.

Harper deserved the best; he wasn’t that, he was the opposite of the best. He was the worst type of human. He was a street rat, criminal in the making, the Robin nobody trusts, until he really became a criminal. The woman who gave birth to him sold him to the Joker. The mere thought of the day he died, the day he failed to save his mother, the day he failed Bruce, the day that Bruce failed him, brought back the memory of each strike of the fucking crowbar a reminder of how much of a failure he really is. Jason instinctively reached for the back of his head, the pit erased the scar, but it didn’t erase the pain that came with remembering his cracked skull.

He wasn’t good enough to raise a child, his child; he created a human and killed her mother. No matter what Leslie said; if he had been there for Isabel, if he hadn’t been selfish Isabel would still be alive. Harper would still have her mother.

Isabel’s death was his fault.

“I’m not fit to raise a child,” he whispered to Harper who was oblivious to his turmoil, “I’ve had you for less than a day and I would kill everyone on this planet for you, I wish I could give you everything, but little girl, you deserve the world, the moon, and all that is good. I’m not that. I’m the worst kind of man. The man who adopted me almost killed me, what does that say about me? What kind of son drives his father to that? I’m going to find you a family tomorrow, a real one, one that’s not as fucked up as I am, okay? I’ll do background checks, I’ll stalk them, I’ll do it right. I’ll find you exactly what you need. Will that be okay?”

Harper was sleeping, her chest rising up and down with each little breath she took. This little pure and innocent life was not going to suffer at the hands of the walking disaster that was the ‘should’ve stayed dead’ Jason Todd.

Jason lay back on his bed and took a few controlled breaths before sitting up. He looked around and saw all the clothes and baby items Alfred bought. He can’t even go out to buy the basic things Harper’s going to need. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He didn’t bother with the covers; he didn’t bother with his shoes. After an hour he took off his shoes, another hour passed by and Jason still couldn’t sleep, he checked on Harper who was still sleeping and slipped under his covers.

Jason shuffled in bed for a while; he couldn’t find a comfortable position. His bed was never pushed against the wall, but tonight it was because he needed room for the crib, the crib that had a baby in it, his baby. He needed a few hours of sleep. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, an exercise that Talia taught him all those years ago. He’s always had trouble sleeping, but Catherine was too high to care, Willis was never home, and Bruce … Bruce was a different story.

Jason took a deep breath and held it in for 8 seconds before exhaling loudly for another 8 seconds. He stretched his limbs out on the mattress and kept taking deep breaths and holding them for 8 seconds before exhaling for 8 seconds till he felt the tension in his muscles slowly, almost insignificantly dropping. He kept doing it until he felt his limbs relaxing, he was still tense, but at least now his back wasn’t as stiff as the door. He kept breathing steadily, slowly easing his mind into a state of slumber. He started falling asleep when he heard a shuddered breath and then some movement.

Someone was in the safe-house.

“Eh, eh,” small whimpers were heard in the bedroom and Jason shot up.

It was Harper. Harper was in the safe-house; his daughter was sleeping in her crib in his bedroom.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason carefully picked her up and rocked her in his arms, “are you hungry?”

“Eh, eh,” Harper’s scowl never left her face.

“Do you need a diaper change?” Jason could smell the poopy diaper so he put her back in the crib and looked for the changing pad Alfred bought.

He spread the pad on his bed and quickly washed his hands and gathered everything he’ll need. He picked her up again and put her on the mat on her back. She was two weeks old, so he couldn’t use wipes yet; Leslie said it was better to use wet warm cotton towel cloth. Alfred got those too. He placed a bowl filled with warm water on the floor next to him and he soaked one of the towels in it. He knelt on the ground and went to work.

Harper was on her back, stretching her arms and legs. He undid the buttons of the onesie and carefully slid her legs out of it. She squirms a bit clearly uncomfortable with the way the clothes were tangled underneath her so Jason undressed her completely. He kept the little white t-shirt she had under the onesie and went back to work. He had a mission, a very smelly diaper. He unfastens the diaper tabs first and pulled the front down. He then raised Harper’s bottom off the diaper by gently grasping her ankles and lifting. He slid the diaper away and placed it on the other side of him on the floor.

“Okay dirty diaper out of the way, now we wipe you clean,” he told her.

Harper was completely uninterested and just resting on the pad.

“Since you’re a girl we go front to back, to avoid any type of infections, remember that,” Jason took a wet towel and started thoroughly cleansing the area, “is that good? Not too hot, just warm yeah?”

“Eh,” Harper moved her head to the side.

Of course she wouldn’t want to look at his scarred face, who wants that?

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not a nice sight but I promise, you won’t have to look at me for much longer,” he slid a clean diaper under her bottom and reached for the ointment, “Leslie said ointments are good to prevent rashes.”

Jason pulled the front up over her belly and pulled the tabs open and around to the fastening surface. He was worried the diaper was going to close over her still not completely healed belly button but Alfred said they were “cut newborn diapers” especially made for the umbilical stump.

“There you go, as good as new.”

He looked around, he needed to dispose of the used diaper, the water in the bowl and put the towels in the machine, he also needed to wash his hands and her hands but he couldn’t leave her alone on his bed. _He_ could use antiseptic wipes, so he did, he cleaned his hands with a few and then picked her up without touching her skin and carefully placed her in the middle of his bed. He removed the changing pad form the bed then folded the dirty diaper and threw it in the trash can in the bathroom. He emptied the water in the sink and ran to the kitchen to put the towel in the washer.

“You’re still here,” he was so relieved to find her exactly where he put her, “can I wash your hands?”

Jason got the baby wipes that had no antiseptics or alcohol and gently wiped her tiny fingers.

“I’m going to change your clothes, I don’t know why,” he took a clean t-shirt similar to the one she was wearing and a new onesie.

Jason stretched the fairly loose collar of the shirt before attentively slipping it through Harper’s head before laying her back down. He grabbed the yellow onesie and started with the pants first, she wasn’t making it easy; she kicked him a few times, very active for a 2 weeks old. He waited until she settled down before trying again at a faster pace. Once she was wearing the clean clothes Jason put her back in the crib and went back to bed. The moment his eyes closed Harper started whimpering again.

“Come on, let’s eat,” Jason picked her up and went to the kitchen, he put her in the bassinet next to the kitchen table to warm a bottle, “ohh, that’s why you need more than one bassinet.”

Harper was waving her arms and turning her head towards the voice when the voice came back. Jason picked her up and offered her the food, she turned her face.

“Okay, so you’re not hungry, what do you want to do?”

Harper just blankly stared at him.

“Right,” Jason sat down on the couch and put the bottle next to him, “you just want to sit there, we can sit there.”

Harper turned her head towards his chest a bit.

“Do you mind if I were to do some research? See I had this team, Artemis and Bizarro,” he reached for his laptop, “we were the outlaws, she’s an amazon, great fighter personality of longshore-woman, good heart, and Biz, well he’s a faulty Superman clone, he’s like a big baby. A few months ago I did something crazy and our floating base was failing. Biz helped me and took me up to the base but then it was about to implode into god knows where so Artemis threw me out and I landed on a rooftop where Bru-Batman was waiting to finish the job. Luckily or unluckily, I’m still not sure about this one, Roy Harper, my best friend; came and saved my ass. You’d like Roy; your name is for him.”

“Mm,” Harper’s eyes were wide open, as if she’s expecting the rest of the story.

“It took me a while to heal with a little coma and all, but I doubt all my ribs are fully healed yet,” Jason was looking through the file Roy provided from the Justice League’s server about different dimensions, “I went universe hopping once, I had a monitor with me, along with Donna and Kyle, another amazon and a green lantern, we weren’t outlaws we were ‘back from the dead squad’, mainly why we had to work together. I could call Kyle,” he paused and looked at Harper for help, “no? You’re right, he wouldn’t answer and if he did, he’d go straight to Bruce. Not just because he hates my guts, but because lanterns have to ask permission before they step foot in Gotham, how stupid is that? Who does he think he is? Making the intergalactic police ask for permission, arrogant idiot.”

“Mm,” Harper wiggled a bit.

“Are you sleepy?” Jason asked her, but her eyes were glued on him, “I know, I got nasty scars, this one is the newest,” he pointed at the one on over his left eyebrow, from the shattered helmet, “Batman gave me this one.”

“Mm,” Harper frowned, as much as a 2 week old can frown.

“I agree, he sucks,” he nodded, “I had it coming I guess, I did shoot Penguin in the face, I got a taste of my own medicine … shoot first ask questions later, he didn’t ask questions he just threw fists first, I had it coming.”

“Eh, eh,” Harper whimpered.

“Are you hungry now?” Jason offered her the bottle and she latched on the teat, “look at you, so cute, I wish I could be what you need.”

“Mm,” Harper moved her head.

“Easy,” Jason removed the bottle and wiped her mouth before giving her the bottle again.

PING!

“Right on schedule,” he glanced at the screen of the Robins’ emergency line (even Oracle couldn't hack it), a message from Dick, “that’s Dick, I know! Who can live with a name like that? He’s my brother? Sort of, I mean if he cared he would’ve helped me that night instead of waiting for two weeks before reaching out am I right?”

Harper blinked a bit then went on with her meal.

“He’s been calling 3 times a day, every day, same song every time, like I’m stupid enough to fall for the family trick again,” he shook his head, “I know what you’re thinking, I called Tim, I probably shouldn’t have, but Tim feels like more of an outsider in this stupid family than I do, so I guess that’s why I called him, and Roy’s in rehab so Tim is the only choice. Alfred, well, Alfred is the main man, and when I was uh-healing, Roy pulled out security footage of Alfred driving around like a mad man the night of the fight trying to track us as he called me on every line every day until I called back, what I’m saying is, Alfred is good people.”

“Hmm,” Harper tried to spit the bottle out.

“Sorry,” Jason put the bottle on the table and wiped her mouth, “need to burp.”

He held her up a bit; carefully setting her chin on his shoulder he started patting her back.

“Burp”

“There you go,” Jason slowly cradled her in his arms and wiped her mouth, “sleepy now?”

“Eh,” Harper said turning her face towards his chest.

PING!

“Eh, eh,” she whimpered.

“Yeah, it’s annoying, you want to hear it?” Jason played Dick’s message.

_“I know you don’t trust me, and you have every right not to, but Jason, little wing, please, just send me a fuck off text! I’ll know you’re okay! I know you’re alive! Like I said in the past billion messages! Please call me back! I’m on your side not B’s.”_

“Eh,” Harper squirmed.

“What, do you believe him? I mean his voice has always been soothing and honest, to some extent, but don’t turn on me, wait let’s see the second message, he never sends two consecutive messages,” he played the second message.

_“JASON PETER TODD PICK UP! I’ve been looking for you for 2 months and a half, and I will not stop until I find you! So you listen to me you stubborn idiot! I’m your brother whether you like it or not! B is a fucking asshole and if you’re not answering because you physically can’t I’m going to rain hell on him! But if you’re not answering because you don’t trust me, I sort of get it, but please give me a chance to prove to you that you can trust me! I’ll keep calling, until you pick up! You’ll never be rid of me.”_

“Damn! Who knew golden boy had it in him to call the old man that? I’m not cursing in front of you, ever,” Jason saw her eyes fluttering, “I wish I could be your dad, I don’t want to abandon you, but princess, I’m an effing mess! I can’t do anything right!”

PING!

“Woah, we get 3 messages in a row tonight, okay to be fair, I don’t look at the time stamps most of the time, so I actually don’t know if he’s ever sent more than one in a row,” he looked down and Harper was fast asleep in his arms, “you’re so beautiful and pure, shit I can’t cry right now.” Jason’s tears fell anyway, he whispered, “I’m so sorry, god baby girl I’m so sorry. How can I be what you need?”

_“Jason, Jay, tonight is a rough night; I know you’re wondering, 3 messages in a row and all! I just wish you were here helping me with that case. I’m really worried about you; I just want to know you’re okay! Roy’s not even answering DONNA! Imagine that! I know you’re alive, if you weren’t Roy would’ve come back and killed B! Jason, I just need you to know that I’m here for you, for real this time! No matter what! You’re my brother and I love you, please just give me a sign- **Richard? Who are you talking to? We’re in the middle of patrol**_ **!** _I’ll be right there Dames! Duty calls, just call me! Please!”_

“Fuck!” Jason sniffled back his tears, hearing Damian’s voice did something to him, the little gremlin might hate Jason, but Jason can’t hate him. He still feels guilty for not going back for Damian when he left Nanda Parbat brainwashed with a Lazarus pit influenced blood lust, “let’s put you to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think he'll do? (okay! That might be obvious!)
> 
> BUT!!!
> 
> How do you think Tim and Alfred will react to his decision?
> 
> Do you think Dick is sincere?
> 
> DUN DUN DUN !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason voices his concerns, Tim and Alfred deal with them.
> 
> Alfred interrogates Harper.
> 
> Tim and Jason meet with Isabel's lawyer, Tim scares Jason.

**Jason’s safe-house, May 1 st, around noon**

“Tim is always late, it’s seriously not healthy,” Jason told Harper, “you get to hang out with Alfred, you’re lucky.”

BZZ BZZ

Jason checked the security and opened the door for Alfred and Tim.

“Sorry we’re late, but patrol last night was crazy,” Tim came in after Alfred, he was wearing one of the suits he wore to appear older in front of the idiots he met as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, “and I haven’t had enough coffee yet, please tell me you’ve made a pot.”

“Sure,” Jason turned to the machine.

“Hello Harper,” Alfred picked her up, “how was your first night?”

“Eh, eh,” Harper said.

“Master Jason-”

“Don’t call me that here,” Jason snapped then quickly added, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry my boy,” Alfred smiled as he rocked the baby in his arms, “what’s on your mind?”

“How do you do that?” Jason huffed.

“He’s Alfred, that’s how,” Tim answered in a matter of fact.

“Hmm,” Jason poured coffee in Tim’s travel mug.

“So what is it?” Tim asked him.

“I’ve been thinking, a lot,” Jason started, “and I’ve come to a conclusion.”

“Thinking about what? And what conclusion have you drawn?” Alfred asked eyeing him suspiciously.

“I’ve been thinking about what’s best for Harper, and the conclusion is; not me. So I will look for a good family who wants to adopt,” Jason said in an unconvinced voice, he didn’t want that, but it was what’s best for her.

“I see,” Alfred nodded then put Harper back in the bassinet, “Harper does have her father, who, in my very humble opinion, is one of the best men I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, so I’m not sure how you’ve come up with that conclusion, but I firmly disagree.”

“Come on Alfred, look me in the eye and tell me I’m not a complete and utter mess, I destroy everything I touch. I’m a mentally unstable fuck up! A killing machine with a trigger itchy finger-”

Tim was about to interfere but Alfred’s stern and cold tone cut in.

“I will say this only once; you are NOT a mentally unstable fuck up! You are NOT a killing machine! Have you made mistakes in your life? Of course you have. But you were wronged far more than you have wronged, and if I am _ever_ to hear you use those words again, if I am _ever_ to find out you’ve used those words again to describe yourself, I will be _very_ disappointed.”

Jason’s eyes instinctively lowered, he was staring at his feet. Alfred cursed and used the D word; he’d take the crowbar again before he’d disappoint Alfred AGAIN.

“She is your daughter. It has only been a day, but I have never seen you looking at anyone with so much love,” Alfred’s tone softened, “you’re afraid, you’re terrified, and that’s normal. I am here to help you and so is Timothy, I know you want what’s best for her, but I know that YOU are what’s best for her.”

“What if I screw it up? What if I screw _her_ up?” like every parent I’ve had screw me up, went unsaid but heard by everyone except for Harper.

“Oh you will make many mistakes, but that’s alright,” Alfred put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, “you are going to be an extraordinary father, having bad role models doesn’t mean you’ll be like us.”

Jason’s eyes shot up, Alfred said _us_ not _him_ so not only did he mean Willis but he also meant Bruce and himself too.

“You’re not to blame-”

“Yes I am, I’m afraid I raised him, I saw him and let him transform himself into that brute, I am to blame for many of his mistakes, especially that of three months ago,” Alfred looked so sad.

“I don’t blame you, it wasn’t your fault or his, it was mainly mine,” Jason explained, “ _I_ shot Penguin-”

“His reaction wasn’t the right one,” Alfred dismissed any attempt Jason was going to make to defend Bruce’s behavior, because Alfred knew Jason has the tendency to excuse any abuse he’s endured believing it was his fault and that he deserved it. Alfred will be damned if he doesn’t fix that before his old age catches up with him.

“Jay,” Tim broke the silence, both men looked at him, “do you want to raise her?”

“More than anything,” Jason hasn’t been able to lie to Tim in years, he’s not sure why though.

“Then that’s what you’ll do, and like Alfred said, you have him and you have me,” Tim smiled.

“But what if-”

“No what ifs, you’ll be fine, and you’re not alone, just think it through, Isabel didn’t want her in the system, you know how horrible the system is. Isabel wanted _you_ to raise her, and she has her dad, she has the right to be raised by her dad who is a very good person, don’t start!” Tim cut him off when he saw Jason inhaling to argue, “I don’t care what anyone says or thinks, I don’t care about the eight head or titan tower-”

The mention of Titan tower is enough to make Jason’s head spin, but Tim doesn’t stop. How can Tim mention that day and still continue on in his tirade? Jason glances at Alfred who sports a satisfied expression on his face.

“-or Penguin who is still very much alive by the way, I don’t care what _you_ might think of yourself right now! You’re a good person. Don’t run out on her.” Like Sheila did to you. “Don’t give up on her!” Like Bruce did to you. “Don’t worry about the mistakes you might make! The sole fact that you’re terrified of making them is insurance that you’ll try your best to never fail her. But if at any point I see that you might be a danger to her, I’ll take her and leave how’s that?”

“Yeah, okay, I guess this could work,” Jason whispered tugging on his shirt.

“Good, now where’s the makeup?”

“In the closet with the wigs,” Jason turned back to Alfred, “I’m really scared. I’m not good enough for her.”

“I know you’re sacred, but I’m right here to help you and remind you that you are more than good enough,” Alfred brushed Jason’s hair out of his eyes and saw the newest scar, he took a step back and did the assessment he failed to do yesterday, “you’ve lost weight.”

“Yeah,” Jason glanced back at his feet, being in a coma does that, “it’s no big deal.”

“Hmm,” Alfred studied him carefully before adding, “Richard’s been asking if I heard from you.”

“I’m not telling him, or the others,” Jason’s usual cold expression, the one that never fooled Alfred but worried the older man, returned to his face.

“Oh I know, but a simple sign would ease his mind, he’s been worried,” Alfred added carefully.

“I’ve had worse,” Jason dismissed, “he didn’t care then, I doubt he actually cares now.”

“That’s not true,” Alfred shook his head, “you were caught in the crossfire of their disagreement then, but he cared in his own way, and now, now he cares so much it’s driving him and me insane.”

“He was in town that night, if he cared he would’ve helped, you went after B, he didn’t,” Jason looked Alfred straight in the eye, Jason hated doing that to Alfred but he was done sugarcoating things, “Roy pulled out the security footage for every bat’s location that night, and please don’t tell me about the optics, you saw what he saw but _you_ came for me, you’re the only one who did.”

“Why did you call Timothy then?” only Alfred saw more than the world did, he was watching the cowl’s footage; the others saw what was on the news.

“I probably shouldn’t have, but I tried to kill him, more than once, and he still forgave me, so I guess I was counting on that naivety,” Jason didn’t want to brutally honest, but he couldn’t help it.

“When Richard saw the news, he was on his way to the scene; he made the mistake of trusting Bruce when he told everyone to stand down,” Alfred turned his attention back to Harper, “many mistakes were made that night. Things have been really different since, but you know what they say. _You reap what you sow_.”

“What do you mean?” Jason felt this was a jab at him; he had no idea what Alfred really meant.

“You might want to give Richard a chance,” Alfred concluded.

“I’m ready, let’s go,” Tim came in looking like a very short middle aged man with glasses and a creepy moustache.

“You look ridiculous,” Jason mocked halfheartedly.

“Move, we don’t have all day, B has meetings back to back with the most annoying shareholders I could find but I can only do so much,” Tim went to Harper, “hello.”

“She’s been up for 10 minutes, she should be dozing off soon, but she ate and has a clean diaper on, the clean towels are in the first drawer of my dresser and the clothes are in the second drawer, they don’t take much space,” Jason told Alfred, “the ointments are-”

“He’ll find them, come on,” Tim dragged Jason out.

“He never had the intention of giving you up, his insecurities will be the end of him, but you and I are going to make him believe in himself again, aren’t we?” Alfred asked Harper.

“Eh, eh”

“I’m glad I have you as company while I prepare a few meals,” Alfred examined the fridge and pantry; it only had the groceries he bought the previous day, “has he told you anything about his injuries?”

“Ehh,” Harper moved her head to the side and stretched herself.

“I suppose you would guard his secrets,” Alfred hummed and started cooking, “I was not planning on taking care of another infant in this lifetime, but you are my first great grandchild, you are my first priority as of yesterday.”

**Coffee shop in the bowery**

“I got all the necessary dirt on the lawyer, there isn’t much, I had to really dig deep,” Tim told Jason who was clearly paranoid, “chill, no one knows anything.”

“ _He_ always knows everything,” Jason started at his tea; he was wearing a white turtle neck and jeans and his signature brown leather jacket.

“Not when I’m controlling everything he sees and hears, anyway, the lawyer had one charge of drug use, he smoked a joint at a party when he was 16 but it was dropped, he’s like 45 now so it’s no big deal, I found Isabel’s parents-”

“Jason Todd?” a man in his mid-forties approached the table.

“Yes, you must be Sonny Rowan,” Jason stood up and shook his hand, “this is my lawyer.”

“Alvin Draper,” Tim stood up and shook the new comer’s hand.

“Pleased to meet you, there was no need for a lawyer, I’m only delivering a few things,” Rowan sat down with his briefcase and two suit covers on hangers.

“I insisted,” Tim glared through his glasses.

“Sure,” Rowan smiled and handed Tim the document, “so this is the last will and testament of Isabel Ardila, it was filed in court when Dr. Tompkins notified me of Isabel’s passing. Isabel came to me when she found out her condition was worsening. She left everything to the baby-”

“Harper Isabel,” Tim nodded as he read the will scanning it looking for it in the court copy of the will. Leslie Tompkins was a witness and treating physician.

It was pretty simple and straightforward, Harper is never to meet her maternal grandparents and the lawyer had to deal with the lease of her apartment and furniture, empty her safe and give the items to Jason. Jason glanced at Tim wondering if he should say anything but instead nodded along and let Tim handle it.

“Beautiful name, she didn’t have much, her apartment and furniture were all rentals so it was all settled really quickly. She wanted her clothes to be donated to the Gotham city shelter; I saw to that. She left a leather jacket and a fur coat to Harper Isabel. The safe had one silver watch, 3 golden chains, one pair of pearl earrings, one ruby ring a gift from you,” the lawyer pointed at Jason who nodded, “and one external hard drive on which videos and pictures of the pregnancy and other things she recorded for Harper Isabel.”

The lawyer set each item as he presented it.

“I closed her back account this morning as per her request, I had advised against it,” he put an envelope on the table from the briefcase, “it contained $91,500, from which $500 were deducted as my fees, here are the statements of the bank account. Lastly, Isabel’s ashes are to be delivered to her parents’, who have been living in Metropolis for the past 15 years, they are not to read the will or to find out about Harper Isabel.”

“Is it absolutely necessary to give the ashes to her parents? I know they’re ashes and that she’s gone, but Harper has the right to have her mom with her,” Jason asked as politely as possible.

“I have to abide by the will, but I see your point,” Rowan answered, “I have no right to divide the ashes, and if I were to mention that to her parents they would want to know why, and Isabel doesn’t want them in her daughter’s life.”

“Perhaps Harper could have a very small urn of her mother’s ashes,” Tim suggested, “just enough not to be noticeable?”

“I suppose we could do that,” the lawyer agreed, “will you be present at the cremation?”

“Yes, Dr. Tompkins called me, it is set for tomorrow at noon,” Jason nodded, “what are you going to tell her parents happened to her?”

“Cardiac arrest, that’s what she asked,” the lawyer was about to stand up.

“Alright, everything seems to be in order,” Tim read the will again then handed the man a nondisclosure agreement and a $10,000 check, “for your troubles and discretion.”

“This is a routine will and testament, I assure you there is no need for that,” the lawyer refused the money and suspiciously glared at the NDA.

“Mr. Rowan, I’m sure you’ve done your homework,” Tim knew the lawyer had, because Tim had the lawyer’s internet history dating to the day the lawyer installed an internet router in his home and office, “I’m afraid I must insist on your discretion, it’s standard issued, 10 years and we meet again in 10 years for another, and you can’t say you signed it.”

“Mr. Todd?”

“He’s the lawyer, he knows best,” Jason pushed the NDA back to the lawyer.

“Very well,” Rowan read it quickly, signed the contract and took the check, “best of luck Mr. Todd.”

“Thank you,” Jason watched him leave, “you’re having a real lawyer sign that right?”

“There’s no need for a lawyer’s signature, it’s a NDA well it’s a Tim Drake NDA, so if Rowan breathes more times than I allowed him to, he’ll spend the rest of his days in jail,” Tim said nonchalantly as he put everything the lawyer brought into his briefcase, “and the check is beyond secure and untraceable, where I got the money is not your business.”

The money was from Tim’s inheritance from his parents. Janet and Jack Drake’s money was put to good use, for once.

“You’re scary,” Jason told him, “I’m paying you back.”

“I know, and no you’re not,” Tim picked up the suit covers that had the jacket and coat and went back to the car.

“What happened on patrol?” Jason asked out of nowhere.

“Nothing interesting,” Tim glanced at him as he drove, “why do you ask?”

“You said patrol was crazy, I haven’t checked for anything, I’ve had my hands full. So, what happened?”

PING!

“Aren’t you going to check that?” Tim tried to change the subject.

“Answer the question Timbers,” Jason saw a voice mail from Dick.

“Patrol was fine, but I had to cover more territory, so crazy,” Tim answered easily.

“Hmm,” Jason stared out the window, “you drive like a grandma.”

“I’m not getting pulled over with a rental under an alias,” Tim huffed.

“Okay grandma,” Jason sighed, “do we need to work on my living status? I don’t know if he ever filed the resurrection paperwork.”

“I’ll look into it, but the conspiracy theories surrounding your life and death are endless.”

“We can’t do it now,” Jason noted.

“I know,” Tim kept driving.

When they got back to the safe-house they briefed Alfred and had lunch together. Alfred had to leave but promised Jason he’d come over tomorrow during the cremation. Tim hung around the whole day. He wanted to talk to Jason about what happened after the fight, what Tim found, how the family reacted, but Jason was very tense. He allowed to Tim hold Harper but only whilst sitting down, so Tim just enjoyed the few peaceful moments.

Tim then finished the security systems and protocols he was installing the previous day and left an hour before the debriefing for patrol. Tim noticed how many times Dick called Jason and he noticed how Jason ignored the calls every time. He also promised Jason to work on a code that would secure Jason’s server. Jason wanted to call Roy and tell him, but no lines were bat/oracle proofed, well until Tim-brain Drake wrote a code to override Bruce and Barbara.

Tim avoided Dick like the plague. Nightwing was patrolling in Gotham, like he has been since the fight. With Redhood out of the picture, Crime Alley had no defender. Tim knew that Dick was really on Jason’s side this time, hell even Damian was on Jason’s side, but he also knew that Jason was fragile at the moment. Fragile was a weird word to describe Jason, but it was accurate. Jason couldn’t handle to be let down by his family again, and Tim would be damned if he let anyone harm Jason or Harper, both physically or emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "D" word by Alfred has got to be one of the scariest things any of the bat-kids would hear!!
> 
> So??? Thoughts???


End file.
